kingofyou115fandomcom-20200215-history
Semi-Powered Infiltration armor
|designed= |deployed= |manufacturer=Various * * * |weight=430.81 kilograms |protectionfrom= |materials= |features= |affiliation= * ** ** ** }} }} The Semi-Powered Infiltration armor, usually abbreviated to SPI armor, is a stealth-optimised brand of power armor that is primarily utilized by . An independent venture organised by Colonel , SPI is aimed to compete with the far better known even while using assets originally intended for its rival project. Shedding half the weight of its predecessor, SPI is known for its adaptive camouflage system, capable of cloaking its user to a point that they cannot be seen at a range further than 100 meters. History Conceptualization Early Testing Alpha Company Improvement Mass Manufacturing Beta Company Headhunters Gamma Company Post-War Modernization Specifications MIRAGE-class Helmet One of two parts of the armor not created in-house by Ackerson's group, the MIRAGE-class helmet was originally developed by the as an alternate variant for MJOLNIR. Undergoing some modifications to ensure it is fully compatible with all of the SPI's features, the helmet remained visually identical to its original model. Nearly half the helmet is dominated by an immense visor which covers nearly all of the user's vision, made out of crystal glass to remain tough while still being completely transparent. Both sides of the glass are coated with a thin sheet of aluminum, with the outermost layer given a reactive lacquer which changes color based on the voltage flowing through it. The lacquer also contains impurities which absorb radiowaves, although the other electromagnetic waves are reflected back away from the user. Micro-projectors mounted along the rim of the helmet are used to project relevant information onto the visor at the user's whim. The MIRAGE-class helmet would later be used as a baseline for the Mk II and III SPI variants, as most helmet variants would borrow many design features from the MIRAGE-class. RIFT-class Gauntlets Variants Air Assault (AA-variant) The AIR ASSAULT variant of the SPI Mk II system is designed for speed and toughness, being utilized by Spartans being deployed from the air, as the name suggests. The armor shares many similarities with its , with both being manufactured by . The AIR ASSAULT variant includes many hardpoints to anchor gear to, designed specifically to survive any landing, intentional or otherwise. Its lightweight and flexible design allows the user to transfer momentum from the landing into forward motion during an assault. Due to its overspecialization, it is one of the least used variants of the SPI system. However, it is still used by not only its intended users, but also by commanders and other specialists. However, as it has many similarities with the standard , many ODSTs have elected to use AIR ASSAULT as their variant of choice. Tyler-A319 used AIR ASSAULT for a short period of time. Grenadier (G-variant) The GRENADIER variant of the SPI Mk II system is built around strength and toughness. Despite its name, its use is not limited to grenadiers or demolition specialists. wore the GRENADIER variant during . Hellbringer (H-variant) wearing Mk III Hellbringer.]] The HELLBRINGER variant of the SPI Mk II and Mk III systems The name HELLBRINGER is a misnomer, as neither the suit's purpose nor its appearance are shared with the suit worn by flamethrower teams. Users of the HELLBRINGER armor are known to stylize their gear and weapons to match those of the flamethrower teams, including painting fire or animal heads on their rifles. ??? (K-variant) The K-variant of the SPI system was a classified project being developed under close watch by Section Three of the . Not much is known about the project, as the development of the armor was postponed indefinitely sometime prior to 2548 and all research was reclassified as top secret. Only a select few of individuals have knowledge beyond just its existence, including Office of Naval Intelligence Head . Operator (O-variant) The OPERATOR variant of the system is a variant designed for optimization and efficiency by . Originally designed in parallel with the exclusive to Beta-Five's members, the SPI variant soon gained popularity in other fields, including mechanics and combat medics. The armor is incredibly energy-efficient, able to power its photoreactive panels, shields (if equipped with any), communications, NAV equipment, and , as well as multiple external systems, continuously in the field with acceptable power drain. The suit also includes many hidden storage spaces for equipment such as , small containers, and even some . The OPERATOR variant does have downsides, however. It has less than optimal heat regulation systems, reduced armor, and limited sensors. However, the suit does make up for this with increased maneuverability. The wore the OPERATOR variant. Pilot (P-variant) The PILOT variant of the SPI Mk II system is a variant designed alongside its MJOLNIR equivalent. Responder (R-variant) in his modified version of Mk II RESPONDER.]] The RESPONDER variant of the SPI Mk II and Mk III systems is designed for recovery of assets in hostile or otherwise hazardous locations. It is equipped with multiple redundant data retrieval systems to ensure the user can receive intel necessary for asset recovery, a CBRN system for harsh environments, and multiple communication systems to contact live assets in the field or to communicate with command. The armor is extremely lightweight to give the user increased mobility in dangerous situations. However, this reduction in armor means that the user is prone to injury or death if they are not careful. Kyle-B115 wore the RESPONDER variant throughout his entire career. Sharpshooter (S-variant) EVA (V-variant) The EVA variant of the SPI Mk II system Whisperer (W-variant) The WHISPERER variant of the SPI Mk II system Luke-G249 wore the WHISPERER variant. Known Users * **Class-I *** **Class-II * ** *** *** *** ***Tyler-A319 ** *** *** ***Kyle-B115 *** *** **Gamma Company *** *** *** ***Luke-G249 *** *** ** *** *** *** *Non-Spartans ** ** *** ***Zachary Rayne